


Lie to Me

by fishingwild



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Alex Danvers, Minor Mon-El - Freeform, Rated Mature for some language, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishingwild/pseuds/fishingwild
Summary: ~And I know that you don’tBut if I ask you if you love meI hope you li-li-li-lieLie to me~OrA songfic inspired by Lie to Me by 5 Seconds of Summer





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song. Immediately related it to Supercorp. And just wrote this for like four hours instead of sleeping. I recommend listening to before reading. Or while reading. But the tone of the song really sets the mood for the fic. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, song lyrics are surrounded by ~ ~

~I saw you looking brand new overnight  
I caught you looking, too, but you didn’t look twice  
You look happy  
You look happy~

The sound of the news report continued on in the background, replaying Supergirl’s latest alien fight, but Lena’s attention was focused anywhere but on the television. She had been there when the brawl had started. And it tore her heart to shreds. 

She had been leaving a tacky coffee shop with bitter coffee, nothing compared to Noonan’s, when the alien descended from nowhere. Lena recognized it as a White Martian, and immediately dropped the coffee cup she was holding. Not five seconds late, the red and blue clad superhero landed in front of her, ready to fight the alien. Lena felt her heat beat spike, and then the dread and betrayal hit her in the stomach. She took a step back, away from the hero, and the hero glanced at her once, only once, not meeting Lena’s eyes, before engaging the White Martian. Lena immediately stumbled away from the fight, meeting with her bodyguard before being whisked away. 

“It’s simply a matter of detaining the frustrated alien, not harming them.” Lena snaps out of her daydream at the sound of her voice. She looks back to the screen to see her speaking to reporters, talking about another victorious battle for the super. 

“Supergirl!” An agent calls out, and a camera pans to a woman with short brown-red hair, and Supergirl gives a bright smile to the woman, before giving a smile to the camera and bursting into the air. Lena drains the glass of scotch she had been nursing, and turns off her tv, having seen enough of her, and how she looks happy.

~Flashing back to New York City  
Changing flights so you’d stay with me  
Remember thinking that I got this right~

“Lena!” A cheerful voice rings out into the hotel suit. The woman in question walks out of the bathroom while putting an earring in.

“Yes darling?” She asks with a smile as her girlfriend walks over to her with a bright smile on her face. 

“I changed my flight?” Kara says and happily holds her airline ticket in Lena’s face. “You changed your flight? Honey, you’re supposed to fly back to National City tonight. You have work.” Lena says confused, taking the ticket from the blonde’s hands and looking at it in detail. 

“I was supposed to, butttt,” Kara says with emphasis on the last word, “I called James and due to the amount of vacation days I have saved, I can stay here with you until your merger is finished!” Kara finishes with a massive smile. A similar smile slowly forms on Lena’s face, and she looks slightly up at Kara. 

“You can stay for another week?” The shorter woman asks, with obvious hope in her voice, and Kara nods her head. “I can stay here in New York with you! It’s gonna be ama-“ Before the cheerful blonde can finish her sentence her ecstatic girlfriend is kissing her. 

Later that night, lying in bed with her wonderful girlfriend, Lena can’t help but let herself be happy. She looks over at her sleeping girlfriend, smiling at the way her nose crinkles adorably in her sleep. As she admires the fantastic woman, Lena can’t help but think that this feels right.

~Now I wish we’d never met  
‘Cause you’re too hard to forget~

It was another late night at the office for the CEO, trying to avoid going home to an empty penthouse. It had been months, six months since the literal definition of sunshine had last stepped foot in her home, but to Lena, it only felt like hours. She tried to drown her thoughts in paperwork, meetings, research for new technology, anything to not think about her. She can’t even think her name without being reminded of the gaping hole in her heart. 

As the clock gets closer to midnight, Lena’s thoughts wander more. She stands and makes her way over to the counter where she keeps her scotch. As she pours herself some she hears the door to her office open. Lena sighs and takes a sip of the alcohol and presses a finger to her temple, not ready for a berating from her worried assistant. 

“Jess, I thought I told you to go home.” Lena says without turning around. “It’s time for you to finally die bitch.” A rough male voice says. Lena clenches her fist and turns around to face the intruder, not in the mood to deal with a vindictive asshole. 

“Oh. Are you just another disgruntled citizen? Here to kill the evil sister of Lex Luthor?” Lena spits out with venom, fed up with everyone still hung up on an event that happened about five years prior. Lena doesn’t get to hear a response before the glass by her desk is being shattered, and the city’s superhero is swooping into her office. Within a few seconds the man with the gun is out of her office, taken away by the super, and Lena’s security team rushes in. 

“Ms. Luthor? Are you alright?” The head of her security team, Paul, asks her and assesses the damage. “I’m fine Paul. Is everyone else in the building okay?” 

“Yes. Supergirl informed me that she scanned the building and so no other intruders, and then she took off.” Paul informs Lena and she slowly nods her head, processing the information. She remembers back when the superhero would inform her that the building was safe, but that was when they still talked. Lena puts on her CEO mask and looks around the room. 

“Thank you Paul. Please get a clean up crew in here, and I will work in the conference room until the room is repaired.” Lena says with authority, making her way over to her desk to grab her phone and purse. She glances at the broken glass the super scattered everywhere, knowing she will never truly forget her, not in this city. 

~While I’m cleaning up your mess~

Lena finds out in the next night that it’s going to take more time to repair her office from Supergirl’s latest visit. 

“It appears that when Supergirl crashed through your window she came in at such a high speed that when she hit the glass, it reverberated into the structure of the ceiling and some of the outside architecture, causing some structural issues. It could be about a week before we get your office back in order.” A contractor says as he shows Lena photos of the damage. 

“Do what you need to. How much does this impact the cost of repair?” Lena inquired to the man. He hands her another paper and Lena quickly looks over it. “Do the necessary repairs. Thank you Lucas.” Lena says with a small smile and he leaves her temporary office. She sits down in her chair with a sigh, looking over the cost report. “What a fucking mess.”

~I know he’s taking off your dress~

Kara lies in her bed, not paying attention to the sounds of the city, not searching for someone in trouble, for someone to help. She stares blankly at her ceiling, trying to ignore the emptiness she feels. No matter how many rogue aliens or attempted robberies or murders she stops, she never feels fulfilled. She puts the trademark Supergirl smile on for the city, and tries to act like the bright and sunny Kara Danvers her friends know, but none of its genuine. 

A snore and body rolling into hers drags Kara out of her thoughts. She looks over at Mon-El, crinkling her nose at the grotesque sound of his snoring. It’s not as cute as- Kara has to stop her train of thought. She tries not to think of her. She only thinks of her when she’s Supergirl, making sure she’s safe. 

Lately she finds her super-hearing naturally searching for her heartbeat. The comforting ba-bump of Lena’s strong, steady heart. Lena’s heartbeat always made Kara feel safe. Made Kara feel warm inside. Kara tries to focus on anyone else’s heartbeat, Alex’s or Winn’s, and tries to make it naturally seek Mon-El’s. But none of them are like Lena’s. 

“Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.” The sound of that steady heartbeat filled Kara’s ears and she quickly reels her super hearing in, not wanting to listen to Lena’s heartbeat without her permission. It was an invasion of her privacy. She had only done it once Lena had said she could. Kara was all about consent. 

After the breakup Alex had been there for Kara. Comforting her and trying her best to make her feel better. And then Mon-El decided to come back. And Kara gravitated to him. His familiarity. He made her smile. Sometimes. But he didn’t fill that emptiness she felt inside of her. He wasn’t as caring as Lena, and didn’t pay attention like she did. And even though it’s a silly concept, Lena always complimented how Kara dressed, while Mon-El just wanted her out of her dress.

~And I know that you don’t  
But if I ask you if you love me~

The Luthor household had not been a warm one to grow up in. Luthors are cold. Luthors are ruthless. Luthors are geniuses. Luthors are unloved. Those were drilled into Lena’s head as a child by Lillian. Lionel was a business tycoon, always focused on work, not his children. That’s what Lillian had told her. Lex was only ever manipulating, not loving. Lillian made sure Lena knew this. Love was an unknown concept to Lena. 

Lena groans in frustration as she scratches out another design in her notebook. She’s curled up on Kara’s couch, with a blanket being shared between the two as Kara writes a report for CatCo, and it’s almost 10 o’clock at night. 

“Baby? You alright?” Kara asks as she rubs Lena’s leg comfortingly. The frustrated woman groans again and glares the notebook before tossing it onto the coffee table. 

“I’m not alright. I can’t figure out this design.” Lena says with a huff and crosses her arms. Kara picks up the notebook and looks at the last few pages of designs and notes. 

“What is this?” She asks and she flips through. “My next idea for L-Corp is to find quicker and easier ways to get clean drinking water to underdeveloped countries. But in order to do that we need to design a filtration system that’s user friendly and can be used in those countries, to make their own clean water. But it has to be small, compact, and cheap, and the technology needed isn’t working for the design. Nor is it user friendly. And I’ve been working on this for weeks and can’t figure it out!” Lena says in frustration and buried her face in her hands. 

Kara slowly puts the notebook down and gently rests her hands on Lena’s legs. “Baby. Can you look at me?” She asks and Lena shakes her head. She’s a Luthor. Luthors don’t get embarrassed. Luthors don’t get frustrated. Luthors find the solution. “Okay. Well I’m going to talk anyway. I know you can hear me. Lena, this research you’re doing. It’s amazing. It’s ground breaking. And it’s going to take time. You are putting in a lot of effort and care into getting this project right. You want to help people. And I just love you so much because of your genuine want to help people.” Kara says in a gentle tone, but as soon as she says that word Lena stiffens. Lena had never had anyone say that word to her. No one had ever told her they love her. Love? Luthors are unloved. 

Kara feels Lena stiffen under her, and she immediately realizes what she said. But she doesn’t regret it. Kara loves Lena. She is in love with Lena. Every bit of her. 

“You love me?” The question comes muffled and quietly from behind Lena’s hands, but Kara hears it anyway. She can hear the vulnerability and fear in her girlfriend’s voice, and it breaks her heart. Kara gently pries Lena’s hands away from her face and kisses each of Lena’s knuckles gently. “Baby, look at me.” Kara says but Lena’s eyes stay locked on the floor. Kara rests her hand under Lena’s chin and gently lifts her head until green eyes meet blue. Kara can see the fear and confusion in Lena’s eyes. Lena can see the love in Kara’s. 

“Lena, I love you. You are a wonderful, compassionate woman. You care about helping everyone, from your employees to everyone on the planet who needs help. You have a wonderful heart, and you genuinely want to help anyone you can. I love everything about you Lena. Nothing will ever change that.” Kara says, smiling at Lena with her genuine smile and care in her eyes. “What about my last name? I’m a Luthor...” Lena says uncertain, her voice trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you especially because of your last name. Your last name has horrible connotations with it due to your family. But you fight past that. You fight past what your brother and mother have done. You are proving that you’re your own person. Your last name just makes you stronger. I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara says and by the end of her speech, Lena is bawling. She buries her face in her girlfriend’s neck, crying because she finally feels loved. She feels safe. 

Kara wraps her arms around her girlfriend and rubs her back comfortingly, continuously murmuring “I love you” into Lena’s ear. Her tears eventually slow down and Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s neck before sitting up and looking her girlfriend in her beautiful blue eyes. “I’ve never been told I love you before...” She says quietly and Lena sees the determination in Kara’s eyes immediately. “Well then, that has to change. I love you Lena. And I want you to know that every single day.” Kara says before gently wiping the tears away from Lena’s eyes. 

A few weeks later, as Lena’s phone lights up with a text from her girlfriend, she can’t help but smile. Lena knows what the text says. She gets the same text every single day. At the same time without fail. She opens her phone to see: 

Kara (10:01): I love you Lena Luthor ❤️

And she can’t help but think, Kara loves me. 

~I hope you li-li-li-lie  
Lie to me~

Lena stumbles back, not willing to believe her eyes or ears. She had not seen that right. She did not head that right. But it’s staring right at her. The red and blue. The symbol that is known by everyone around the world. That super suit is not currently on her girlfriend. Alex had just called the woman standing in that suit Kara. Her girlfriend is not Supergirl. Kara Danvers is NOT Supergirl. 

But the symbol is there. The red and blue are there. The cape is there. Alex’s words still hang in the apartment. And so is her girlfriend. She’s standing across the room, dressed in the super suit. And talking to Alex. The first thought Lena has is every time Kara had been late to a date rushes through Lena’s mind. Every excuse about being caught up at work or chasing a lead. All of the secretive looks between Alex and Kara all this time. It all comes to a crashing conclusion. Kara Danvers IS Supergirl. 

Betrayal. That’s the first emotion Lena feels. She feels betrayal as she stares at Kara, the two making eye contact, each too shocked to blink. Lying. That’s the second thought that runs through Lena’s mind. Those weren’t excuses. They were lies. Kara lied. Kara lied to me. 

~It’s three A.M. and the moonlight’s testing me  
If I can make it ‘til dawn then it won’t be hard to see~

Lena sits on the balcony of her apartment. She can’t remember how much alcohol she had consumed. She doesn’t care. Her girlfriend had lied. Lied for years. They had been friends for years. And she had lied. They had dated. They had fallen in love. But she had only lied. Their break up had been messy. Lena was betrayed and hurt. Kara had no excuse. So here Lena was. Middle of the night and drunk. Ironic that she’s on a balcony. Supergirl, no, Kara, loved to land on Lena’s balcony. It was where they usually met. Before going into Lena’s office and chatting. Lena thought she had a friend in Supergirl. But she couldn’t trust her. Lena thought she had finally found someone good in her life. Someone to finally love her. But Kara had lied. 

Lena did not want the sun to rise. When the sun rose it would be the first day. Lena’s first day without Kara in her life. Lena did not want that day to come. Lena could not bear to never see Kara again. 

~Singin’  
Li-li-li-lie, li-li-li-li-li-lie  
Li-li-li-li-li-lie, li-li-li-li-li-lie~

“Has this all been a lie?! All these years of friendship?! These past 8 months together?! Have you just been lying the entire time?! To keep a close eye on the Luthor?!” Lena yelled in frustration. Kara looked hurt. She was still standing there in the super suit. Alex had abandoned the apartment. Kara had asked her to give the two of them privacy to talk. But Lena wasn’t talking. She was yelling. 

“What? Lena no. I was not keeping a close eye on you. I am genuinely your friend. And I genuinely love you.” Kara says, trying to keep a calm voice. 

“You’ve had years to tell me! Why did you never tell me?! You never trusted me enough?! You had so many opportunities to tell me! Why would you never tell me?!” Lena yells, tears streaming down her face. 

“Because it was never the right time Lee.” Kara says desperately. “Never the right time?! What about all those times I asked you if you were close with Supergirl?! You’re obviously very close with her!” Lena continues to yell while she starts pacing in Kara’s apartment, but staying on the opposite side of the room from Kara.

“Lena, you liked me for me. Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl. You were the only person in my life who didn’t know that side of me. And you made me feel normal. Like I could be normal. I didn’t want to lose that.” Kara says and tries to take a step closer to Lena, but Lena glares at the super, and Kara stays in her place. 

“Not lose your normalcy? Kara, you can always still be normal! But you kept a major part of yourself hidden from me! What did you expect? You could never tell me?! It would only get worse the longer you kept this from me!” Lena says, trying not to choke on her words. 

“Baby-“ “Don’t. Don’t call me that. You have no right to call me that Kara. You should have told me. But you kept lying. And lying. And never told me.” Lena says, her voice growing cold. “Lena... I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you.” Kara says, pleading with Rao that Lena will understand. 

“Well you didn’t. You lied to me Kara. For years.” Lena says, willing herself to stop crying. She takes a deep breath and wipes the last few tears from her face, reverting back to her defense mechanisms, and puts on her stony CEO mask. “We’re done Kara. Goodbye.” Lena says with finality, and leaves Kara’s apartment for the last time. 

~And I know that you don’t  
But if I ask you if you love me~

A few more months pass after the attempted murder on Lena. She hasn’t seen Supergirl since that incident. Lena saw the return of that Daxamite on the news a few weeks prior, and saw Supergirl and him fighting together. She already knows the two probably resumed their relationship together, and it only hurt more. But then he had left again a few weeks later, and Lena felt just a little bit of hope. 

Lena wanted to believe that Kara wasn’t just trying to keep a close eye on her. That she wasn’t keeping tabs on a Luthor. But no one trusts Luthors. No one believes Luthors. No one loves Luthors. She was foolish to believe Kara had ever loved her. 

Lena gets up from her desk and heads out to her balcony. It’s a clear night. A beautiful night. She looks up into the sky, knowing she won’t see the super, but wishing she could. She sighs and takes a deep breath. “Did you ever truly love me?” She asks so quietly the wind wisps it away into the night. 

But Kara hears it. She’s sitting on her bed at home. Listening to Lena’s heartbeat. Ever since she broke off her foolish reunion with Mon-El, she makes sure she’s listening to Lena’s heartbeat at this time every night. 

10:01 P.M. 

Kara doesn’t have Lena’s consent to listen in. But this time is important to them. It’s important to Kara. Every night after she told Lena she loved her, she texted her that she loved her with a heart. Because Lena deserved to be told every single day. Lena deserves all of the love in the world. And Kara had fucked it up. But she never stopped telling Lena she loved her. 

Kara respects that Lena wanted no contact. So Kara doesn’t text her. But she writes “I love you Lena Luthor <3” on a piece of paper every night at 10:01 P.M. She dates each paper. She writes the exact time on each paper, even though it’s always the same time. Kara wants Lena to know that she’s still loved. She has no idea if Lena will ever see the slips of paper, but Kara made a promise. And she doesn’t break her promises. “I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara says as she writes the slip, but she’s also responding to Lena’s question, whether or not Lena can hear it. 

~I hope you li-li-li-lie  
Lie to me~

Lena doesn’t know what finally compels her to do it. It could be the uncertainty. Not knowing the actual truth. The gaping hole in her heart. The past seven months being torture. The need to see the one woman she loves again. But Lena winds up standing in front of Kara’s door one night. She doesn’t know the time, but knows it’s past normal visiting hours. She raises her hand to knock on the door, but hesitates. Is this the right thing to do? Is this what she wants? She thinks of the blonde sitting in the apartment. The woman who has superior strength. The ability to fly. Heat vision. Freeze breath. Super hearing. But all she can see is her beautiful, smiling face. And Lena goes to knock, but the door swings open. 

Kara looks at the time as she sits on her bed. It’s 9:59. Two minutes before their time. She reaches out with her super hearing. Searching L-Corp for Lena’s heartbeat. But it’s not there. Kara then searches for that one heartbeat at Lena’s apartment. It’s not there. Kara panics for a slight second, before reaching out to find the heartbeat. What she doesn’t expect is for it to be right outside her door. Kara hears pounding instead of the steady “ba-bump” she normally hears. Before thinking Kara speeds to the door and swings it open, to reveal Lena standing right there, with her hand raised to knock. 

Lena is startled a moment before slowly lowering her hand. She bites her lip and slowly meets Kara’s baby blue eyes. “I don’t want there to be lies. I grew up around lies. And you lied to me for years. Just like my mother. But, you had your reasons. And they weren’t reasons just to make me miserable. I never let you explain. I just yelled. I felt betrayed. And hurt. But, I have to know Kara. I’m dying to know. You said you loved me. You told me so many times you loved me. If I ask you if you love me, please don’t lie to me...” Lena says, that fear and vulnerability showing in her voice again. 

Kara takes a step forward, and gently takes Lena’s hand in hers. “Lena, I did not lie to you. I will not lie to you. I love you.” Kara says gently, pleadingly, her voice begging for Lena to understand. Lena nods and takes a step closer to Kara, bringing her hand up and resting it on Kara’s cheek. 

“Please don’t lie to me again.” She says quietly, gently, before pressing her lips to Kara’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is @fishinwild if you are on tumblr and want to chat with me about Supercorp or my fic!


End file.
